


【名偵探柯南。魔術快斗】同居30題 ver 2 1-10 手感練習（平柯平、平新平主。黑白串場）

by Graybi



Series: 【名偵探柯南。魔術快斗】XX題合集 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 同居30題 ver 21.兩個人一起逛街2.兩個人在沒有空調的房間裡擁抱睡覺3.兩個人打一個小時的電話4.兩個人分別之後見面的第一件事情5.給彼此洗澡6.每天表白一次7.生日那天親自下廚8.辦一場盛大的婚禮9.兩個人的野營10.情敵被兩人共同打退11.信任12.親吻13.床上的情話14.給對方起外號15.一起填滿一整個暑假16.撒嬌17.永遠不被拒絕18.為了對方去做一件事情19.廚房裡的誘惑20.清晨的早安吻21.偷偷定制的戒指22.花粉過敏卻依然會接受的花23.迷路之後的火速到達24.吃寵物的醋25.兩個人的情侶照26.鼓起勇氣帶對方回家27.偶爾的反攻28.一起裝修房子29.在夢裡偷偷遇見30.一直一直在一起
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, 平新平, 平柯平, 黑白
Series: 【名偵探柯南。魔術快斗】XX題合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736833
Kudos: 10





	【名偵探柯南。魔術快斗】同居30題 ver 2 1-10 手感練習（平柯平、平新平主。黑白串場）

**Author's Note:**

> 因為是想挑戰30字微文章（雖然很來都跑調了），所以都很短。
> 
> 服部平次 x 工藤新一  
> 黑羽快斗 x 白馬探
> 
> *****每題無關聯*****

1.兩個人一起逛街 （黑白串場）

「工藤。」  
「嗯？」  
「手。」  
「受不了。」  
給出一個不屑斜視後，柯南把手放上大阪人的掌心。

「你這樣好沒品。」  
被黑羽快斗拉到一個拐角躲起來的白馬如此評論。  
「難得碰上小偵探嘛！」  
探頭偷窺的人維持著姿勢回頭。  
「你喬裝服部，柯南絕對會生氣。」  
雖說這小巷尚算乾淨，但白馬仍感到一陣不適。他盯著腳邊帶著青苔的水溝，然後向相反方向移開了點。  
「前提是他要看得出來。」  
白馬覺得黑羽的笑臉和基德的重疊不起來。  
「啊！他們轉向喇！」  
「走吧，小少爺。」  
「去哪？」  
繞著手的白馬撇也不撇黑羽遞來的手一眼。  
「約會。」  
又是個重疊不起來的笑臉。但他仍是把手搭上。

2.兩個人在沒有空調的房間裡擁抱睡覺

「抱歉欸，沒想到空調突然壞了。要不——」  
「沒關係。」  
「可是……」  
「偶爾睡睡榻榻米也不錯。」  
說後，特地服了藥的工藤新一翻身避開服部平次身上令他心癢難耐的氣味。

3.兩個人打一個小時的電話

柯南替快沒電的手機駁上充電線。  
「那明早起來回我簡訊吧！」  
知道不得不掛斷時，大阪人這樣說。  
「真黏人。」  
柯南看著窗外的月色，期待著明早。

4.兩個人分別之後見面的第一件事情

「早安喔，工藤！」  
「你怎麼在這！」  
周末早上，經過柯南房間的小蘭露出了溫柔的微笑。

5.給彼此洗澡

「工藤，我把你刷背吧！」  
「喔！」  
因為體型差，所以反抗無用。這是柯南多次嘗試後得出的經驗總結。

6.每天表白一次

「工藤，明天周末你來玩吧！」  
「你早點睡了，明天你不是要晨練！」  
「你會來嗎？」  
「去睡覺！」  
合上電話的柯南拉上背包的拉鏈，並再次確認前往大阪的車票有被帶上。

7.生日那天親自下廚

柯南眼睛睜得大大地看著服部熟練地把章魚燒翻面。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「感覺很厲害。」  
「你要試試看嗎？其實很簡單。」  
「哪有人自己替自己做慶生料理的！」*  
柯南這樣回答把工具遞來的服部。

*考慮到新一也才十七歲就別計較吧！（作者甩鍋

8.辦一場盛大的婚禮

「欸！夏威夷可以同性結婚喔！」  
「嗯。」  
「工藤，你有想過自己的婚禮嗎？」  
「沒有。」

*作者再次甩鍋給十七歲少年（十七歲的男生想婚禮感覺好怪……

「吶！工藤。」  
「嗯？」  
新一拿起放在沙灘椅扶手上的檸檬冰沙，稍稍俯前適應背上的重量。  
「我們去登記吧。」  
「可是你爸媽不在欸。」  
新一以眼神示意在不遠處秀恩愛的優作和有希子。  
「咦？」  
「你不是以為我這麼好說話吧！」  
太陽眼鏡下的視線使服部平次在夏威夷的沙灘上冒出了冷汗。

*作者無鍋可甩，決定爬走

9.兩個人的野營

VER.1  
就算已躺在雙人睡袋中，山中早晨的低溫仍使睡夢中的柯南本能地抓緊身邊的唯一暖源，然後被抱緊。

VER.2  
「啊！流星！」  
沒得到應答的服部轉頭看去，七歲稚童的睡顏沒了平常的銳利，裝飾用的眼鏡也滑離了原來的位置。  
「做個好夢吧！」  
幸好抱個七歲小孩進帳篷對十七歲的他來說不是什麼難事。

10.情敵被兩人共同打退

「我長大後要當服部哥哥的新娘！」  
聽說是服部在某案子救下的幼稚園生。  
「咦！」  
「服部哥哥是我的！」  
這種情況下新一很滿意柯南這身份，他抱住服部的大腿說。  
「男生和男生才不能結婚。」  
「夏威夷可以喔！」  
「咦？」  
面對小女孩的疑惑，服部點點頭加強說服力。

小女孩走後，柯南仍維持著斜眼瞪視服部的表情。  
「知道得很清楚嘛……」  
「這是常識。」  
「可是我比較喜歡英國。」  
柯南抬手抱在頭後，往前走。  
「福爾摩斯狂。」  
會意過來的服部不服氣地回嘴。

*****END*****


End file.
